


I'm glad you care too

by AniFlowers



Series: Camp Camp OC Storys [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Conversation, Gen, MomGwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFlowers/pseuds/AniFlowers
Summary: This is a smal Story of my Camp Camp OC Nati Blossom.Nati has a smal conversation with Gwen about how she feels when her school teachers quiet there jobs.





	I'm glad you care too

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a smal story about my Camp Camp OC Nati Blossom.

"You know, I wish I had you and David as my teachers" the little girl speaking up beside her made Gwen rase an eyebrow and turn slightly to look at the child.

"What made you say that?" The latina asked, taking a smal sip from her coffee.

" It's just that all my teachers don't seem to care" said the smal girl, tuging a red dyed strand of hair behind her ear to reconnect it with the rest of her natural colored brown hair. Fully concentraiting on what she was drawing on the piece of paper in front of her.

"They always leave, sometimes right in the middle of the year. They leave us alone, and then we have to wait for the next teacher, who is going to leave us again ", she added while grabbing a new pencile in a different color.

Gwen didn't know what suprised her more, that the normally shy girl spoke so clearly to her, or the honest sadnes in the girls voice.

"Listen up you little shit", Gwen put her coffee mug down on the table and slightly raised her voice, making the smal girl look up to her with wide amber eyes.

" It doesn't fucking matter if your teachers care or not. David would probably break both his legs just so he could teach you kids something! So leave the pessimistic talk to Max!" Gwen said, sounding more like a lecturing mother than like a pissed of counsler.

The girl blinked a view times, than a smile found it's way on her face.

"Thanks Gwen. I'm glad you care too!" Nati said, standing up and giving the counselor a hug before pressing a piece of paper in her hands.

" I'm gona go play now!" The girl smiled, making her way to the exist quickly.

Gwen shook her head lightly before taking a look at the paper. A drawn version of her selfe smiled back, holding the hand of a little white girl with brown and red hair.

The female counsler couldn't help but smile, taking a sip from her coffee after picking the mug back up to hide it.

"Stupid kids " she said, not even half serious, while she made her way out of the mess hall and back to the counselors cabin to put the drawing on her desk.


End file.
